Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an illumination system for recognizing material and a method of recognizing material using the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an illumination system for recognizing material and a method of recognizing material using the same capable of recognizing material of an object.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, various methods of recognizing material of an object have been studied.
These methods typically employ a method of recognizing material of an object through an internal structure of the object, such as a method of analyzing material of the object by irradiating the object with an incident wave and measuring a reflected wave coming back.
However, since this method needs to grasp the internal structure of the object, this method complicates a system for material determination, greatly increases the manufacturing cost thereof. In addition, this method is not only difficult to determine material, but there is a limit to the determination of materials for various objects, and there is a problem that it is difficult to secure reliability.
Therefore, it is required to develop an illumination system for recognizing material and a method of recognizing material capable of easily and accurately recognize material of an object at a low cost.